Shipping Up to Boston
by missmie
Summary: Laito decided to go beyond high school and leaves Japan to attend school in Boston. It has been a few years and a quiet night turns to surprises as his family plus Yui come to see him. What has Laito been up to?
1. Chapter 1

The disclaimer

I do not own any characters from Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Laito watched the night sky stood leaning on his balcony wall as he stood on his terrace in his luxury apartment in Boston. He left behind his brothers and the little bitch so he could attend college in Boston. These few years here attending school here were great. After all, he met the perfect girl for him, a girl straight out of his nightmares. She was strong, tenacious, loving, kind, friendly and tough. He remembered fondly of his darling Rosaline-Elizbeth finding out he was a vampire as she unloaded her lipstick disguised pepper spray on him. Oh, the pain he endured along with the anger in her eyes. Who would have known that it would be this woman who would capture this little devil's heart and tone done his craving for anguish and pain. He smiled remembering how they first met in the library at Boston public Library. He was drawn out of his reminiscing when he was hit upside the head.

"Get those stupid S&M or S&D or whatever it's called fantasies out of your head." Ordered said girl coming out and hugging the vampire from behind. The city wind blowing her brown hair off her shoulders. Her brown eyes with those golden accents mirroring the twinkling stars and city lights.

"I was just remembering the night you found out I was a vampire, my Sweet Tart." Cooed Laito. "How you tried in vain to never see me again. That week was pure un exciting torture for me. After all, I would miss your like hell reactions to my desires from long ago and how I always love your 'never give into me' face."

"More like the 'why me' face." She teased. "Now come back inside so we can go eat supper."

"I don't need the pretense of supper to taste your sweet little blood."

"Jerk." She huffed turning away. "It's like you want to sleep on the couch."

"Hold on wait a minute let's not get hasty now." Argued Laito, trailing behind his beautiful Rosaline-Elizbeth. "After all no one can love the torture of sleeping on the couch. Come on Sweet Tart I was only teasing."

The trill of his cellphone caught the attention of the couple, it was his cellphone he brought with hime from Japan not his windows phone that he got here so to have the same type of phone as his lovely Sweet Tart.

"Laito, it's your family." Sighed Elizbeth, Laito refused to talk on that mobile when Rosaline-Elizbeth was around where his brothers might overhear his darling Sweet Tart.

"Don't bother with it Sweet Tart." Dismissed Laito knowing how she got when he refused to answer that phone when she was home.

"But what if it's important. I know your family wasn't thrilled about you going to school here…." Laito scoffed at this, at her phrasing of how his brothers felt when he told them of him going to college for once and that it was in Boston. "But shouldn't they know that you're going to have a wife/mate after this semester, don't you think its time, I met them or at least talked to them?"

"No, and for many reasons. One you still are learning Japanese and you aren't that good at it yet. Two, I told you about the little bit- "

"Laito." Warned his girlfriend as she hated how the nickname, that he had coined for the blonde human girl that was still living with his brothers.

"Yui," he quickly corrected, "what happened when Yui arrived. I told you my dark side, what I did to her. Ayato and her might be together now and in love, but I don't want to what my brothers did to her to happen to you my Sweet Tart, to be objected to the hell my family causes humans."

"Do they even know about me, about us, our life?"

"No, they don't."

The cell phone began to ring again and before Laito could react Rosaline-Elizbeth had dashed to their bedroom and grabbed the phone from the drawer. Laito made to grab it from her but he was too late she had hit the talk button and as Reiji's voice came over the earpiece she tossed the mobile to one agitated vampire.

"ライト,私が言っていることを聞いているの." (_Laito, are you listening to what I'm saying?_") came a condescending voice of the second oldest son.

"いや、すみません、兄はしませんでした。電話に出なかった、他の誰かが." (Oh no, sorry brother I did not. I didn't answer the phone, someone else did.)

"誰が。どこにいますか。あなたのアパートにいるの?" (_Who? Where are you? Are you at your apartment_?) Asked Reiji.

"なぜ弟に尋ねる?" (Why do you ask brother?) inquired Laito just as the doorbell rang softly as Laito had gotten it muted so not interrupt his darling Sweet Tart when she was reading, writing lyrics, writing her little fics or when she was reading aloud to Laito her hand running through his hair. So, it was so soft his brothers couldn't have heard it over the phone. Rosaline-Elizbeth silently gestured she would get the front door and she left closing the bedroom door behind her. Before Reiji could respond a female voice was heard and Laito froze as it was the voice of his Sweet Tart.

"_Hello, can I help you all?" _

"見てテディ、かわいいアメリカ人の女性." (Look teddy a pretty American lady.) Came Kanato's voice giggling.

"私たちは間違ったアパートを得たと思う." (I think we got the wrong apartment.) Commented Shū.

"私たちは彼と一緒にひどく電話であり、我々はまだ間違ったアパートに終わります." (We are on the freaking phone with him and we still end up at the wrong apartment.) Groaned Subaru.

"まあこれは素晴らしいです、なぜパンケーキは、なぜあなたはこれが良いアイデアであることを納得させました." (Well this is great, why pancake, why did you convince us this is a good idea.) Came Ayato's agitated voice.

"私たちは ライトで物事を修正する必要があるので." (Because we need to patch things up with Laito.) Argued Yui's voice.

"君は彼がここに学校に行くことに賛成していた." (You were in favor of him going to school here.) pointed out Kanato.

"この女には失礼だ私たちは彼女の夜をさえぎった 彼女が理解していない言語で話すこと." (We are being rude to this woman. We have interrupted her evening and speaking in a language she doesn't understand.) tutted Reiji.

"彼女の血を飲もう." (Let's drink her blood.) suggested Kanato. Laito was about to burst out but his Sweet Tart, like him always liked making things somewhat dramatic.

"あなたは," (are you,) she paused breaking it the sentence apart but pronouncing the words beautifully. Making Laito gleam with pride at his Sweet Tart and a little excited at hearing her speak Japanese. "ライト家族?" (Laito's family?)

Immediately she was bombarded by questions all of them but Yui and Reiji asking her in rapid Japanese. Something must have shown on her face that she didn't quite understand.

"彼女は日本語を勉強しているだけでは分からないのですか?" (Can't you see that she is just learning Japanese?) Scolded Reiji.

"_I'm so sorry for that. Yes, we are looking for Laito. Do you know where he is?" _asked Yui in English.

"_How do you know our brother_?" inquired Ayato. Laito hung up the cell and opened the bedroom door walking up behind Rosaline-Elizbeth and standing beside her by the door.

"You are being very rude to Sweet Tart here." Smirked Laito. "Please do come in we were about to have dinner but there is not enough to share."

"She seems to be enough for us to share, to me." commented Subaru.

"She is not dinner." Stated Laito coldly earning looks of shock from his brothers, Yui, however, seemed to be smiling.

"Oh, Laito she is beautiful and you seem so happy. My name Yui, what is your name?" gushed Yui grasping the American brunette's hands.

"Hello Yui, my name is Rosaline-Elizbeth. Though I know who you are. Laito has told me much about you and your adventures with his family." Smiled Rosaline-Elizbeth.

"Wait, everything?" gasped Yui.

"From the bites to the games and tricks he played on you." affirmed Rosaline-Elizbeth.

"Who are you?" shouted Subaru losing his patience. Rosaline-Elizbeth turned to Laito.

"I told you, you should have told them, but noooooo you didn't even mention it to them. Now see what happens." Chastised Rosaline-Elizbeth.

"Yes, well this is Rosaline-Elizbeth, my soon to be wife." Announced Laito with a flourish.

"何?!" (What) chorused the brothers.

"結婚?" (getting married?) asked a shocked Ayato.

"私たちにこのことを知らせないことは非常に不適切です." (It is highly improper not to notify us of this.) Berated Reiji.

"Oh, hey you wrote these lyrics, this like wide range of genres." Commented Shū laying on the couch flipping through Rosaline-Elizbeth's notebook marked Lyrics. "There pretty good, just lyrics?"

"I'm a singer, have been since I was little but reading music notes and music sheets and then writing it. I'm horrible at it so yeah just lyrics. Your Shū, right?" earning a nod from the first son.

"From what Laito has told me that is a huge compliment to have you say that." Laito smiled, of course, his little Sweet Tart wouldn't be phased by his family's sudden arrival. Seeing Kanato going for a bite Laito knew what would happen next. "Bite me, and you'll get a full can of pepper spray to the face." Warned Rosaline-Elizbeth not even turning around.

"Trust me, she did that to me when she found out I was a vampire, it isn't something I recommend." Smirked Laito. "Now can we pick this family gathering up tomorrow, overhearing my Sweet Tart speaking Japanese and her being threatening just now with the promise of inflicting agony and pain…"

"Laito," blushed Rosaline-Elizbeth. "Seriously when will you stop being turned on by agony in pain completely."

"When you stop doing it so hot and beautifully." Purred Laito.

"So, he is still doing that stuff then." Noted Ayato.

"not as much as when we first met but…..." trailed of Rosaline-Elizbeth as Laito cradled her to his chest kissing up her neck.

"I learned a lot from you my sweet tart. Now Reiji please take our brothers and get out. I don't want someone trying to snack on my Sweet Tart after we're done. Go to a hotel somewhere."

"Laito." Scolded Rosaline-Elizbeth. "At least let me show them to the door. It's rude."

"No, now out. This is my Sweet Tart." Snapped Laito resuming kissing his love's unwounded neck.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow." Sighed Reiji.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Rosaline-Elizbeth as Laito dragged her towards the direction of their bedroom.

"Alright, let's go." Instructed Reiji Yui in the lead not having to be pushed out, unlike the others, before leaving Reiji then doubled back as he had to drag snag Shū from the couch making him leave the girl's lyric book behind. Pushing the last of his siblings out Reiji made eye contact with the couple before turning to leave. Reiji thought he'd never see the day when Laito found something to grow for.

"Rosaline-Elizbeth, a fitting name for the person to get Laito to finally bloom." He chuckled shutting the front door and Laito grinned his devilish grin and kissed his Sweet Tart on the lips as the two made their way to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**The disclaimer**

I do not own any characters from Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

.

* * *

"Laito, please we need to get up." Murmured Rosaline-Elizbeth.

"Says who, you know I hate going outside during the day I can barely see." Huffed Laito.

"Because then I can't leave your side." Giggled Rosaline-Elizbeth as Laito positioned himself on top his legs on either side of her waist his face hovering over hers as he presented his mischievous devil smirk.

"Ah yes I almost forgot that part, but the sun can't come through the curtains so let me ravish you my Sweet Tart." Purred Laito as he delivered a quick peck to her lips. "Have I mentioned how much I love you? Or have I told you yet this morning about how I adore you?"

"No, you haven't." Giggled Rosaline-Elizbeth at Laito's attempt to distract her.

"I love you my beautiful Sweet Tart my little rose with thorns." Smirked Laito as his mouth traveled down to her neck and pressed a kiss to her neck's right side then his tongue licked up and down her neck his fangs grazing her veins but not piercing her lovely tan skin. Her breath hitched at the action she loved when his fangs nuzzled her skin, and he knew just that spot. With a wicked gleam, his fangs caressed her shoulder blades, and she let out a tantalizing moan at the feeling.

"Lai-Laito please." She whimpered as Laito returned his mouth to her parted lips and captured her in their usual passionate kiss where the power of their lips molding tighter was more potent than their tongues exploring their mouths. So, every time their lips met every kiss was never innocent but instead was desire, lust, and love. Laito's sadistic side loved that part because their kisses were never innocent, never simple because even a quick peck that was appropriate in public was ecstasy. They never were innocent, never simple, never soft.

"Sweet Tart, you were made for me." purred Laito when they surfaced for air earning a beautiful smile from the women below.

"Laito, please your family was here last night." Attempted to reason Rosaline-Elizbeth.

"Push it away, my Sweet Tart." Hummed Laito. "Forget it happened."

"Laito you know we can't. They know where we live, that I'm mortal….."

"We'll move then, change your name, you'll be awakened." Growled Laito as his anger and controlling nature surfaced. "They will not take you." Rosaline-Elizbeth raised her hands, grabbing Laito's cheeks making his storm brewing eyes look into her brown eyes her golden flecks breaking the storm clouds in his green eyes.

"First change my name?" questioned Rosaline-Elizbeth.

"Alright no name change, I love your name too much."

"Laito don't forget, I can take care of myself Laito." Smiled Rosaline-Elizbeth. "But running away isn't our style plus I don't think that will be a great way to start off with your family." She teased.

"I guess you can always impress them with you using your pepper spray on them if they try to sip your blood." Sighed Laito pretending to be put off earning a laugh from his companion as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I believe that it's only you who is impressed with me when I spray you with pepper spray, but something tells me your siblings won't feel the same way." Smiled the brunette.

"Impressed is the wrong word, I believe the more accurate description would be your amazingly hot or perhaps the phrase breathtakingly beautiful is more appropriate." Suddenly Laito was staring at an empty bed as Rosaline-Elizbeth slipped free and put on an over-sized t-shirt she usually used for her top part of her sleepwear it was a pink shirt she caught at a sports event she received when at another schools football game that went past her hips and slightly past….perhaps she will only wear the overly large t-shirt thought Laito hopefully. But he was disappointed when she slipped on underwear followed by magenta sport shorts which she used as P.J bottoms. She turned her head back towards Laito and smirked as her legs carried her to the bedroom door.

"I'm going to take my medicine, don't stay in bed too long." She teased and opened the door and exited. Laito smiled, oh yes, she was straight out of his nightmares and dreams, there was no doubt in his mind. As he slipped on a pair of boxers and smirked hearing her take medicine. Her 75 mg for anxiety she developed in middle school after a nasty girl messed with her (She wouldn't tell him the girl's name.) as well as the 25 mg and 5 mg for her AD/HD. Hearing her wash the medicine down with water and the glass being placed on the counter Laito exited the bedroom with speed and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her back to meet his chest. He watched as her eyes that were unfocused but still sharp start to become less wild but no less beautiful. She was always beautiful before and after she took her medicine. She always asked him would she still need it if she survived and awakened and he would always correct her saying when she awakened as she wouldn't be going through the awakening unless she was one hundred percent guaranteed to survive. He'll turn her the same way as the Mukami's had. He'd live with the scent if it meant she stayed with him for as long as he lived.

"Laito." Whispered his Sweet Tart. "You can drink if you want just don't take to much." Laito turned his head to capture her lips. She never let him suck her blood, but she must sense him being agitated and on edge with his family showing up last night.

"No, I rather save it for bed." Quipped the red-haired Vampire. Unlike Yui, Rosaline-Elizbeth felt a flash of pain, but then it would change to pleasure. Laito thought it was because her blood had only been sucked by him and the first few times it happened had been during sex so her reaction might be conditioned to feel that way from when she experienced it. It also helped that she was never drained of much blood.

"Laito please I don't want to see…" she trailed off, and Laito smirked evilly.

"Don't want what? Is it perhaps you don't want to see me suck on Yui's blood?" Smiled Laito.

"Maybe." She huffed earning a chuckle from Laito as he whirled her around and tilted his head down mere centimeters from her lips.

"My hell-bent soul only desires you my little Sweet Tart." Purred Laito and was kissed by Rosaline-Elizbeth in response which ignited the desire to claim her as his, to have her moan his name. He felt her smile as if knowing what she was doing to him, and like the Sweet Tart, she was she pulled away and gave him a mischievous smile.

"I have to take a shower again because somebody made me sweaty last night after I took one." She teased, earning a growl from Laito.

"Not if I catch you first." They ran around laughing as Laito chased Rosaline-Elizbeth around the loft while during the chase she grabbed her clothes for the day until she made it to the bathroom and locked him out so she could shower and change in peace.

.

* * *

.

It was around 2:30 when Laito and Rosaline-Elizbeth walked out of the Copley stop on the corner of Boylston Street and Dartmouth Street. They turned right and headed down Boylston street westward.

Laito had on dark sunglasses as Rosaline-Elizbeth had her head on his shoulder her right hand holding his left as she guided him through the daylit city of Boston.

"Why don't we meet up at Max Brenner?" asked Rosaline-Elizbeth.

"Of course, that's your first choice." Chuckled Laito as they stopped in front of Rosaline-Elizbeth's favorite Restaurant.

"Don't pretend I'm the only one who likes this place." Stated Rosaline-Elizbeth having Laito raise his right hand up in a gesture of surrender earning a chuckle from his beautiful companion at the hidden message of him not wanting to release her hand. Their desserts were amazing Rosaline-Elizbeth loved the dessert item the Chocolate Syringe. Laito favored the onion ring starter with dark chocolate ranch dressing, and Laito hates ranch dressing, but the dark chocolate ranch dressing was something he liked.

"Alright, then we'll meet them here tonight." Agreed Laito wondering if he should order two of everything.

"They are going to love this place, right?" asked Rosaline-Elizbeth.

"Yeah, they will." Answered Laito as Rosaline-Elizbeth smiled and walked in reserving them a table for tonight at 7:45 since they were such a large group. Then the couple left the restaurant. "Do you still want to go to the library, or would you rather go to the Skywalk Observatory?" asked Laito.

"The Library Laito. Unless you want me to drag you shopping. You know I believe there might be some new interesting stores that just opened and that happen to be around by the Skywalk Observatory." Teased Rosaline-Elizbeth. "I'm already tempted to go shopping already with all the shops we've passed so far."

"Alright to the library then." Chuckled Laito as the two made their way to the Boston Public Library.

"Laito shouldn't you text them when and where we're going to meet for dinner?" Questioned Rosaline-Elizbeth.

"Why waste the time where I could be making love to you in betwe-" Started to say Laito before Rosaline-Elizbeth shoved him.

"Kidding, Sweet Tart. I was thinking of the janitors closet." Corrected Laito earning a slap on the arm.

"I can't take you anywhere, now get rid of those perverted thoughts or you'll definitely be sleeping on the couch." Huffed Rosaline-Elizbeth internally smirking knowing how Laito would react to the threat about being banished from their bedroom and being forced to sleep on the couch.

"Hold on wait a minute let's not get hasty now." Argued Laito. "After all no one can love the torture of sleeping on the couch. Come on, Sweet Tart I was only joking, it was a joke."

"Laito." Intercepted Rosaline-Elizbeth.

"Yes Sweet Tart?" replied Laito.

"Do shut up were almost at the library." Smirked Rosaline-Elizbeth.

* * *

Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and post a review. I might post another chapter if the inspiration strikes.

* * *

**..**

* * *

**Authors Note**

The directions and places nearby are accurate. Plus they are very real.

Max Brenner is a restaurant that has locations worldwide and their location in Boston is 745 Boylston St, and the food items listed in the fic are items that are on their menu. The Chocolate Syringe is pure melted milk chocolate shot in a fake syringe, you eat it in your mouth it's actually quite cool.


End file.
